pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantus
Description Gigantus is a boss introduced in Patapon 3 He is only naturally bested by Gigante King, who is bested by Terantus, a new DLC boss, only halfway up his thighs will fit on the screen. Looking at him, one can truly appreciate the incredible detail and style that have gone into Patapon 3. His animations are the most fluid yet and the amount of detail on the Gigantus' body is incredible. Aside from being visually stunning, he is also one of the most challenging bosses of the game. His size gives his attacks incredible range, most of which can devastate your army in a single hit. The fight begins with the Gigantus standing straight up. After the player attacks his legs for a while and dealing a certain amount of damage, he will bend down and the fight begins. He appears in the rare mission "The Legendary Gigantus" in the Field of Angry Giants. It is probably undead due to the appearance of the bones (ex. ribcage, etc.) There is also a red version of the boss, which is stronger and more resilient than Gigantus named Gigante King which, like any stronger version of bosses, has different details (like a crown). It is found in the rare mission: "The Great Gigante King" at the Savannah of Envious Eyes. Gigantus is more challenging the smaller the Patapons' and Uberhero's level is. The more you level up, the easier he is to beat. But he's more likely to be spotted by Sukopon than Gigante King. Suggested Level: 10 Reward: cofre de oro o enjoyado nv10 Attacks Sword Smash: Gigantus will rise up and lift his sword high into the sky. The camera will follow him and stay fixed on his face and arm for about 4 beats, which will give you just enough time to strike one command. He will then smash his sword down onto your army. If you're far enough away, you can dodge this via PonPata, but due to the size of his sword, this is unlikely. Defend with ChakaChaka at all cost. Body Slam: Possibly his most feared attack, many players have fallen victim to the Gigantus's body slam. He will take a step back, and then stand up, only to throw himself onto your army. Most players don't recognize this as an attack at first, and are completely caught off guard when he strikes. This attack can only be dodged if you are far enough away from him, as he will use the entire length of his body to crush you. Defend at all cost, as this attack can kill your entire team in a single hit. Zapper Shockwave: This attack doesn't do as much damage as the first two, but it has a high critical ratio, so using DonDon is advised. Gigantus will take a step back, stab his sword into the ground behind him, and then rip it out, moving forward and up, also producing a shockwave that travels along the ground. If you're far enough away, you can jump the shockwave, but if you're too close, the sword will hit you as he uppercuts, so it's easiest just to defend against this attack, as it doesn't deal terrible damage. Stomp: This is probably the only attack of the Gigantus that can be easily dodged. Evade with PonPata, or even DonDon. The Gigantus will lift his foot up into the air, and then attempt to crush your Patapons with it. This attack isn't lethal, but it can deal considerable damage, but you won't be devastated if you forget to evade, defend, or miss a beat. Strategies When fighting the Gigantus, it's advised that all your Patapons are at least Lv. 10, otherwise they won't do enough damage to actually hurt him. Make sure to defend against or dodge his attacks, or you'll find yourself defeated quicker than you may like. Keep in mind that he is classified as a Giant, so weapons like 'Gesundbeit' and Romolus Halberd will do extra damage against him. He is somewhat easy to stagger, and even easier to poison and put to sleep. Ranged Heroes, like Yarida or Wondabarappa work best against him. Just like any boss in Patapon 3, Gigantus will begin to attack very rapidly once weakened so defend at all cost. There is a warning for this, he will roar at your troops, letting you know he is about to attack quickly. *A high power combination that also allows the Uberhero to stay far back from Gigantus is a Tondenga Uberhero equipped with an axe. *Another useful way to defeat this boss is using a Jamsch with a poison twinhorn, as poison does a considerable amount of damage, and the twinhorn also causes sleep (having the Set Skills Out Cold and Icky Poison is very useful). Using a Tondenga, Guardia, or Taterazay also helps this stategy. *Alosson is effective here in someway. When using Alosson be sure that you have Attack Speed 4 so the rain of arrows will overwhelm him. Try equipping a Stagger Longbow and the Set Skill Stagger+ to maximize his stagger potential. Gigantus will keep on getting staggered until he dies. Trivia *This boss is the 3rd largest and most detailed boss in a Patapon game to date. *This boss is only bested by Gigante King and Terantus. *Gigantus is one of the bonus bosses in Patapon 3. *The name "Achilles" comes from the Greek warrior who went to the Underworld for invincibility, but in war, he got shot in the heel and died. *He is often seen with Ragewolf in posters or on the website. *Gigantus is possibly the 2nd Weakest Rare Boss in Patapon 3. The weakest is Centura. *For unknown reasons, tentacles are seen sprouting out of Gigantus's mouth. *A third member of the Gigantus family (Terantus) was introduced in a DLC quest. Videos thumb|360px|left Gallery Colossus.png|Gigantes Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 4.52.32 PM.png|Gigantus from the Patapon 3 screensaver Suko gigantus.jpg|Sukopon's message when spotting Gigantus Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Needs Help